A different kind of vampire fic
by GinnNekoChanAngel
Summary: Have you ever read a fic where Baku is a vampire and he turns innocent Ry into one because he feels like it, resulting in angst, ect? Well, this is one of those. But different. I hope you can take a joke


A different kind of vampire fic

Ginn: Okay and welcome to my new fic! I had random inspiration for this story and now I just HAVE to write it!

Kureno: Miss Ginn is sick of all the vampire fics where Bakura is a vampire… and Ryou is his victim… and for whatever reason Bakura decides to spare him by turning him into a vampire… and then Ryou's all like 'it's not true!' and goes all emo and may or may not fall in love with him. It's the same damn plot OVER AND OVER. I've seen at least 10 fics like that.

Ginn: I'm not saying that they aren't great and everything, (I love vampires) but seriously people, I've only seen ONE fic where Ryou is the vampire. And while I'm on the subject, in angel/demon fics, why is Ryou ALWAYS the freaking angel? And why is Bakura always a psycho with inner mind issues? (Usually a Zorc-like figure)

Kureo: Anyways, this is making fun of those fics. The vampire ones, not the angel/demon fics.

~ Chapter one: Twilight arguments ~

It was the end of the day and Ryou was talking to his friends, right before he left for school. Tea was a bit concerned about the fact that he had to walk home alone.

"Oh come on," said Ryou. "What could possibly happen? I'll just be walking home. In the dark. In an old abandoned alley." Riiiiiggghhhhttttt Ryou. Keep telling yourself that. Then, he left his circle of friends and started walking home.

"He can really be naïve sometimes, can't he?" Sighed Yugi. Since he has read this story already, because he can apparently do that, he knows what's going to happen next.

Ryou, as previously stated, was walking in an old abandoned alley. He had completely convinced himself that nothing bad was going to happen, so he was merrily walking along in his kawaii, girlish way.

Suddenly he felt a strange presence. Like something dark was watching from the shadows. _Something IS watching from the shadows! _Shut up, I'm narrating this part! _You shut up Ryujuki! This is supposed to be a parody, not a boring sequence of obvious statements!_ It's SUPPOSED to be mysterious Ginny-chan! _I TOLD YOU TO NEVER EVER CALL ME THAT! IF YOU DON'T TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT I WILL-_

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Asked the confuzzled albino. Suddenly the two narrators appeared to the teenager. One was a 13 year old neko girl with a green jacket-cloak-thing. And the other appeared to be about 18, and had silver hair and a black Kureno outfit. (Check my deviantart pics of Kureno. Same username as my pen name.)

"Of, sorry Ryou-chan. Just a narrator's squabble. Happens all the time." Said the silver-haired one, apparently named Ryujuki. Then the neko, Ginn, hugged the living daylights out of the albino, and both girls disappeared. Then the plot commenced.

Ryou continued walking, oblivious to the fact that he was being stalked by a 'mysterious' figure. You all know who it is. You really do.

Suddenly (gasp) he was grabbed by a mysterious stranger. Ryou started panicking. But before he could scream, he felt something jab into his neck. The 'mysterious' stranger was drinking his blood! Gasp! Before he could fight back, a searing pain enveloped his entire body. The 'stranger' released him. Suddenly the pain stopped. He was okay. He stood up, and looked at the stranger in his red eyes.

"What the HELL was that?" The stranger seemed shocked. He had EXPECTED the kid to say something like 'what the heck just happened?' and then he would indifferently explain that he had been changed into a vampire, and watch him shout 'no! It's not true!' or something like that.

"Well… Uuu… I was thirsty… So I drank your blood. And… for some reason turned you into a vampire." He fidgeted as he responded.

"Why? There are more sensible ways to satisfy thirst you idiot! I mean, WHO THE HELL DOES THAT? I was just walking home! So you just attack me! What is wrong with you?"

"Well… It doesn't matter now. You're a vampire so get used to it." He had to admit the younger was probably smarter and bolder than he had originally thought.

"Okay."

"What do you mean 'OKAY'?"

"I mean whatever. What does that change?" Bakura (yeah it's Baku. I'm tired of saying 'the stranger'. Ryou automatically knows his name. That's my final word.) thought this over.

"Well… You can't go out in the sun…" Ryou considered this.

"Cool! I sparkle!" Twilight fan! The nightmare…

"VAMPIRES. DON'T. SPARKLE. They burn up in flames of doom! Unless they where sunscreen!"

"I already where sunscreen every day. Albino. I've gotten enough sunburns in the winter to learn to." Said Ryou with an indifferent tone. The twilight reference had ticked Bakura off a lot, but he at least wanted dramatic denial. And he was NOT going to get it.

"Well… you have to drink the blood of the innocent."

"Is it a preference thing? Like on Chibi Vampire? COOL! I love that manga!" He fanboyed as he pulled said manga out of his backpack that he was apparently carrying.

"NO! I hate those stupid vampire novels! Except Vlad Todd! That one was okay!"

"Oh! You like Vlad Todd too? I LOVE those books!"

"I know right! Wait a minute! What the hell am I saying! Oh yeah. Vampires. Um… You can't go to school 'cuz they'll see your fangs and everything. And your eyes should turn red. They didn't for some reason. Oh and you get wings. Those are cool. Now. Come with me! You shall be my apprentice!" He said, as you all know, this is the typical 'you're a vamp now' kind of conversation.

"One, fangs won't be an issue because I never talk anyway. And they aren't all that long either." Said the albino as he pointed to the small fangs. "Two, my eyes are red. Albino. Duh. I have contacts. Not an issue. Three, okay that is pretty cool. And four, NO WAY IN HELL! I JUST MET YOU! YOU SERIOUSLY EXPECT ME TO THROW AWAY MY LIFE AND GO LIVE WITH YOU? ARE YOU SOME KIND OF PETOPHILE OR SOMETHING?"

"Well when you put it like that…" Said the confused vampire. Then Ryou succeeded in fully kicking Bakura in the balls and making a run for it. All the way home. I think that taught him about walking home in an ally.

~ I WILL CONTINUE THIS! ~

Ginn: Okay how was it? I was kind of trying to make a point in the beginning. I do love vampire fics, but it's always the same thing. Seriously. Also, Ryujuki is a manifestation of my imagination. I decided to let her write some of this. Until we started yelling at each other in that one part… WHATEVER.

Kureno: Why can't I ever be in your fics?

Ginn: Because shut up.

**Review or I will poke out your eyeballs with a stick so you can never read fanfiction again! Mwa ha ha! **


End file.
